


Ba Sing Fang

by FIREL0RDAZULA



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Furry, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FIREL0RDAZULA/pseuds/FIREL0RDAZULA
Summary: Sokka and Katara head to their first furry convention, Ba Sing Fang.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Ba Sing Fang

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE SFJKJSHFLSKH

Katara’s chest swelled with pride and excitement. She and her brother Sokka had traveled all the way from the Southern Water Tribe to Ba Sing Se for this sacred event. Ba Sing Fang. The world’s largest furry convention. Held at the Ba Sing Se convention center, Ba Sing Fang was a safe space for furries from all four nations to come together and talk about their common interest. 

As Sokka and Katara stepped off the train in Ba Sing Se, they were overwhelmed by it all. Growing up in the Southern Water Tribe, they had never seen such a huge city. People hustling and bustling, merchants selling all kinds of exotic goods and thousands of building towering over them. They were so overwhelmed it took them almost an hour to find the convention center, which was usually only a 10-minute walk away from the train station. 

After checking into their hotel, they headed up to their room to unpack and try out their brand new fursuits. As they unpacked, Katara noticed how brilliantly the fur on her fursuit shone in the afternoon sun. 

Her fursuit was of Talak, her polar bear dog fursona. He meant so much to her, not only did he represent her, but he also represented her homeland and her people. Polar bear dogs are faithful companions to both Water Tribes and she felt having her fursona be one would be a more than perfect representation of her. 

As she pulled the loose skin of Talak she would soon inhabit out of her suitcase, she noticed how mesmerizing the ghost-white fur gave way to deep, ocean blue fur around his paws, ears, and tail. She had never in her life been so excited to put something on. She looked over to Sokka to see if he felt the same reaction to his fursuit. 

He hadn’t unpacked it as fast as she’d thought he would, but then again she was surprised Sokka was interested in being a furry at all. Normally it would be something he would relentlessly tease her for, but for some reason, he was sitting next to her preparing to put on a wolf owl fursuit. Or was it a feathersuit? It didn’t matter, it looked just as magical in the afternoon sun just as hers had. 

Once they were in their fursuits, they headed down to the lobby to mingle with the other furries that had just arrived. Since it was their first time there, they found it hard to talk to anyone besides each other. Everyone else seemed to have made friends long before they’d arrived at the convention. Eventually, however, they found their place. A few furries from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom had welcomed them into their circle. As the brother and sister had begun to sit down and chat, they all introduced themselves. 

“My name is Zuko!”, said the boy in the dragon fursuit. He pointed to the phoenix next to him, signaling it was her turn to speak. 

Once she finally got the hint, she smacked her friend and said, “Sorry about my idiot brother. My name’s Azula.” Azula didn’t even try and signal to the next girl that it was her turn, she pinched her instead. 

The smaller girl in the badgermole suit flinched in surprise. 

“Hey, my name’s Toph.” Katara couldn’t see Toph’s expression, but she could tell she was irked with her companions. 

Katara and Sokka spent a bit of time introducing themselves to the group and talking about their lives back home. After they were done mingling with them, they promised to meet back up tomorrow and gave them their hotel room number. 

Sokka and Katara wondered around the convention floor a bit, taking a look at all of the merchandise that would be available for purchase next thing tomorrow morning. She could hardly contain her anticipation, and it seemed Sokka couldn’t either by the way he carried himself. 

Just as the pair was about to head back to their room to retire for the night, they noticed a small sky bison fursuiter in the corner of the lobby, removed from the rest of the convention goers. Sokka and Katara looked at each other as if to say, should we? In the end, they both agreed it was a good idea, and nonchalantly walked towards the sky bison. 

He looked up to meet their gaze (or really fursuit’s, but that’s not important). The siblings sat next to the small bison and introduced themselves. They asked him his name in return. 

“I’m Aang.” He muttered. Based on the convention lanyard around his neck, he was an Air Nomad. The first they’d seen at Ba Sing Fang. To strike up a conversation, she asked him about being an Air Nomad and what his fursona’s name was. 

After a bit of coaxing, Aang finally started to open up and tell them about his life. He was one of the only furries at the Southern Air Temple, though they didn’t judge him too harshly in line with the beliefs of their nation. He talked about his real sky bison at home and his Airbending teacher. He seemed proud of his nation and had every right to. 

After chatting with Aang, they gave him the same information they gave the first group they encountered and headed up to their hotel rooms to rest for the exciting day ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for putting yourself through that <3


End file.
